<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дом с паутиной by Isfir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401844">Дом с паутиной</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir'>Isfir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>об одном старом доме, который скрывает одну большую тайну Геллерта Гриндельвальда и много его преступлений.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дом с паутиной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дом, в котором оказался Криденс, был темным, мрачным и старым. «Очень-очень старым», — подумал Криденс, осторожно поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж и чувствуя, как под его ногами хрустят и прогибаются ветхие деревянные ступени. Криденс не боялся упасть — теперь он знал, что он волшебник. Он появился в этом доме волшебным образом, сжимая в кулаке подвеску с Дарами Смерти, одну из тех, что Гриндельвальд давал всем своим приближенным. У него даже была волшебная палочка, которая сейчас покоилась рядом с Дарами в кармане. Не то чтобы Криденс научился ей пользоваться, магия до сих пор давалась ему с большим трудом, но он верил, что палочка спасет его.</p>
<p>А если она не поможет, то у него всегда найдется другой выход — превратиться в обскура. Обскуры, как известно, не умирают и уж тем более не падают со старых скрипучих лестниц.</p>
<p>Даже если бы Криденс спросил себя, зачем он полез в этот дом, он не дал бы себе внятного ответа. Дом был самым обычным: не самый большой и не самый красивый, всего два этажа, по несколько комнат на каждом. Наверное, там был и подвал, но его Криденс еще не нашел. Узкие коридоры и приоткрытые двери из потемневшего дерева, покосившиеся от времени дверные косяки. Комнаты стояли пустыми – кто-то вынес всю мебель, – и все углы заросли паутиной. Криденс вздрогнул, когда почувствовал легкое прикосновение к плечу, и быстро обернулся — это был всего лишь паук, который спустился к нему с потолка на тонкой полупрозрачной нитке. Криденс подул на паука, и тот закачался в воздухе, как маятник.</p>
<p>Криденс отвернулся от паука и подошел к окну. Стекло помутнело и потемнело, и в вечерних сумерках за окном ничего нельзя было различить, кроме силуэтов голых, потерявших свою листву деревьев.</p>
<p>Значит, тут жили пауки. Он отвернулся от окна и сел на широкий подоконник, оглядывая комнату. Мысли текли в его голове вяло, как будто тоже застывали в клейкой паутине.</p>
<p>Гриндельвальд теперь всегда брал Криденса с собой и, чтобы заслужить его прощение и расположение, понемногу показывал волшебный мир и учил магии. Гриндельвальд был очень терпеливым, потому что Криденс был самым бездарным учеником. Сильным магом, которому почти не подчинялась магия. За пару лет Криденс успел освоить лишь несколько самых простых заклинаний, зато количество разрушенных дорог, домов, мостов и даже гор он уже не считал. Магия вырывалась из-под контроля.</p>
<p>Криденс настолько привык, что Гриндельвальд всегда берет его с собой, что напросился и в тот раз, не желая принимать отказ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Это обычный дом, — сказал ему Гриндельвальд, когда они аппарировали из Нурменгарда прямо к покосившемуся порогу, с которого почти полностью сошла белая краска. — Здесь нет ничего интересного для тебя, здесь пусто».</p>
<p>Криденс пожал плечами и первым переступил через порог. Может быть, Гриндельвальд и не врал ему, но дом все равно казался Криденсу подозрительным и интересным. В конце концов, он уже успел усвоить два факта о Гриндельвальде: тот ничего не делает просто так и постоянно врет всем. Криденс не отличался большим умом, но и он понимал, что вряд ли Гриндельвальд сделает исключение для него.</p>
<p>Тогда они прошли по коридору и остановились в гостиной возле камина. Криденс осматривался, когда Гриндельвальд достал палочку и выпустил какое-то заклинание. Тотчас воздух вокруг наполнился тихим шепотом, в котором звучали десятки голосов, а спустя пару мгновений Гриндельвальд произнес еще одно заклинание – и шепот угас. В ветхой и пустой гостиной снова повисла тишина, нарушаемая  только стуком подошв по полу.</p>
<p>— Что это было? — спросил Криденс.</p>
<p>— Небольшая проверка, только и всего, — улыбнулся ему Гриндельвальд. — Испугался?</p>
<p>— Нет. — Криденс мотнул головой. — Мы уходим?</p>
<p>Те времена, когда Гриндельвальд обнимал его за плечи, успокаивая, давно прошли. Когда успокаивал его, ложась с ним в постель и занимаясь любовью, прошли еще раньше. Теперь Гриндельвальд мог только положить руку ему на плечо, да и то не всегда. Сейчас он просто кивнул и первым пошел к выходу</p>
<p>Тогда Криденс ничего не понял, но захотел вернуться сюда один. И если бы он был честным хотя бы с самим собой, на вопрос, для чего ему приходить снова в этот дом, он ответил бы, что дело в голосах. А точнее, в одном из тысячи голосов, который показался ему знакомым. Но Криденс не хотел признаваться себе в этом, как и тешить себя надеждой. Разве мог он за пару секунд узнать в сотнях шепотков один, нужный ему?</p>
<p>Оказавшись в старом доме без Гриндельвальда, Криденс хотел услышать голоса снова. Может быть, ему удастся послушать их дольше, чем пару секунд.</p>
<p>Он бродил по дому уже полчаса, зашел во все комнаты на первом и на втором этажах и даже нашел подвал. Но старый дом оставался пустым и тихим. Гриндельвальд произносил заклинание, Криденс это помнил. Но какое? Наверняка только произнеся его можно было услышать духов, которые живут здесь. Почему-то Криденс, думая о шепчущем гуле, все больше утверждался в мысли, что это были духи. В конце концов, дома с привидениями — вовсе не такая редкая вещь, если даже Мэри Лу говорила о них. Криденс пожалел, что так мало читал о призраках и не познакомился ни с одним в Нурменгарде, хотя точно видел в коридорах замка несколько полупрозрачных бесплотных фигур.</p>
<p>Может быть, стоило попробовать любое заклинание? Криденс усмехнулся. С его везением и навыками в магии он мог ожидать, что простейшее Акцио приведет к тому, что крыша этого дома рухнет окончательно.</p>
<p>И все-таки Криденс рискнул. Он выбрался из пыльного, пахнущего затхлостью и гнилью подвала и вернулся в гостиную, с которой и начал поиски, остановился перед черной дырой камина. Его не зажигали, наверное, уже лет пятьдесят, а то и больше. Криденс вытащил из кармана волшебную палочку — свою собственную, направил ее в сторону камина, сосредоточился, вспомнил все уроки Гриндельвальда  и напористо прошептал:</p>
<p>— Инсендио!</p>
<p>Камин вспыхнул огнем так ярко и мощно, что Криденса, стоявшего слишком близко, едва не спалило: он опять перебрал с мощностью заклинания, но на этот раз хотя бы мог сказать с натяжкой, что оно сработало как нужно.</p>
<p>Но заклинание сейчас волновало его меньше всего, потому что он добился своего: вокруг раздался шепот, состоящий из сотен голосов и напоминающий шорох крыльев огромных ночных бабочек. Криденс мог разобрать отдельные слова, но пока они не складывались в единое целое. Зато и не замолкали. Наверное, для этого тоже нужно было заклинание, которого Криденс не знал.</p>
<p>Он оглянулся в надежде, что увидит кого-нибудь за спиной, но по-прежнему был в комнате один. Только теперь ему казалось, что гостиная набита людьми под завязку, и некоторые даже пихали его, едва ощутимо, но все же…</p>
<p>— Кто здесь? — спросил он громко и выставил вперед волшебную палочку — на всякий случай.</p>
<p>Шепот умолк на мгновение, словно вопрос озадачил обладателей голосов, а затем стал еще громче.</p>
<p>— Люди.</p>
<p>— Маги.</p>
<p>— Волшебники.</p>
<p>— Противники.</p>
<p>— Враги.</p>
<p>— Те, кого он сжег.</p>
<p>Криденс сглотнул. Тем, кто сжигал, наверняка был Гриндельвальд. По крайней мере, сам Криденс уже не один раз был свидетелем, как сгорают в ослепительно голубом огне те, кто не согласился перейти на сторону Гриндельвальда.</p>
<p>— Вы живы? — задал он следующий вопрос.</p>
<p>Шепот умолк, в этот раз на несколько секунд. Потом на Криденса со всех сторон посыпались ответы:</p>
<p>— Да!</p>
<p>— Нет!</p>
<p>— Не знаю!</p>
<p>— Сгорели.</p>
<p>— Нет тела.</p>
<p>— Страшно.</p>
<p>— Помоги нам!</p>
<p>Криденс поморщился. Он не хотел никому помогать.</p>
<p>— Когда мне было плохо, никто не помогал мне! — сказал он зло.</p>
<p>— Я пытался тебе помочь, — эти слова были произнесены тем самым знакомым голосом, услышать который он хотел сильнее всего на свете.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грейвз? — спросил Криденс тихо, внезапно лишившись голоса.</p>
<p>Что-то коснулось волос на затылке. Криденс вздрогнул и поперхнулся воздухом, а по спине потянуло холодом, несмотря на пылающий камин в паре шагов от него. Он не думал, что все еще помнит эти прикосновения, но память вернулась к нему очень быстро, стоило лишь произнести вслух имя, которое он не хотел даже вспоминать.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грейвз? — позвал он еще раз, уже не уверенный, что это не было плодом его воображения.</p>
<p>— Да, Криденс, я здесь, — произнес голос, невидимый обладатель которого находился где-то перед ним, совсем рядом.</p>
<p>Криденс быстро убрал палочку в карман и протянул руку вперед, чтобы коснуться пальцами, но ничего не было. Он только зря шарил рукой, как слепой. Местами воздух казался ему на ощупь чуть более упругим, но Криденс не мог сказать с точностью, что это не очередная игра его воображения.</p>
<p>— Ты не поймаешь меня в кулак.</p>
<p>Криденс услышал короткий смешок и опустил руку. Только сейчас он понял, что остальные голоса смолкли, и теперь тишина нарушалась только их странным, неловким разговором и уютным потрескиванием огня в камине. Когда огонь горел, можно было легко представить себе этот старый дом обжитым и даже уютным. Криденсу всегда нравились такие дома — небольшие, построенные для того, чтобы в них жила дружная семья. Когда он проходил мимо подобных, то старался не заглядывать в окна.</p>
<p> — Почему стало тихо? — спросил он, потому что ему нужно было говорить о чем-нибудь. — Остальные ушли?</p>
<p>— Нет. — Мистер Грейвз усмехнулся, и Криденс буквально наяву увидел, как тот роняет тяжелую голову и мотает ей из стороны в сторону. — Притихли. Слушают нас.</p>
<p>— Кто вы такие?</p>
<p>— Кто «мы»? — переспросил мистер Грейвз и снова рассмеялся. Разговаривать с ним таким образом было странно, и даже не потому, что собеседник был невидимым и бесплотным. Когда Криденс говорил с мистером Грейвзом в последний раз — еще до того, как Гриндельвальд принял его облик, — у них были совершенно другие отношения. Криденс был обыкновенным сиротой-немагом, выращенным, как овощ на грядке, среди толпы таких же забитых детей. Тогда он мог только смотреть на настоящего волшебника с такой же настоящей палочкой снизу вверх и ждать, когда тот снизойдет до него.</p>
<p>— Голоса здесь, — пояснил Криденс. — Тоже когда-то были людьми? Они говорили, что Гриндельвальд их сжег. Я сам видел этот синий огонь, и в нем сгорали те, кто не согласился примкнуть к его армии.</p>
<p>— А ты прошел через него? — в голосе мистера Грейвза ему почудилась насмешка, хоть тот и оставался спокойным.</p>
<p>— Я прошел, — кивнул Криденс. — Мне нечего было терять и нечего искать у немагов.</p>
<p>— Тебе не стоит оправдываться. — Невидимый мистер Грейвз вздохнул. — Наверное, каждый из нас теперь думает, что стоило бы пройти через это пламя и остаться в живых. Это лучше, чем существовать так. Поверь мне, нет ничего хуже, чем быть душой без тела.</p>
<p>Криденс кивнул и почувствовал укол вины, затем раздражение — он слишком долго чувствовал себя виноватым за то, кто он есть, — и затем снова вину. Мистер Грейвз всегда относился к нему хорошо, и рядом с ним было тепло даже в те темные времена, когда Мэри Лу была его постоянным кошмаром. Интересно, в какой момент Гриндельвальд стал мистером Грейвзом? Криденс не стал спрашивать об этом: сейчас это не имело значения.</p>
<p>Ему хотелось протянуть руку, чтобы пальцы натолкнулись на чужое тело, но вместо этого перед ним была лишь пустота. Криденсу ничего не оставалось, как стоять столбом посреди комнаты, и от этого он чувствовал неловкость. Хотелось уйти отсюда поскорее. Он так бы и сделал, если бы не голос мистера Грейвза.</p>
<p>— Вы живы? — спросил Криденс. — Или уже нет, как привидения? Я видел призраков в Нурменгарде, но у них всегда есть хотя бы намек на бывшее тело.</p>
<p> — Ты правильно рассуждаешь, — ответил мистер Грейвз. — Мы не призраки. Мы даже меньше чем призраки, потому что у нас нет ни намека на внешность. И в то же время мы больше чем призраки, потому что наши души живы. Не хватает только тел. Огонь Гриндельвальда — его жуткое изобретение. Он сам рассказывал мне о том, как действует пламя. Еще в то время, когда мы были неплохими приятелями. Тогда я подумал, что это всего лишь пустые слова и что такого волшебства не может существовать в мире. С тех пор я понял, что часто ошибался в Гриндельвальде.</p>
<p>За долгой речью последовал тихий смешок, и Криденс встряхнул головой.</p>
<p>— Вы были друзьями? — переспросил он.</p>
<p>— Друзьями — слишком громко сказано, — ответил мистер Грейвз. — Но да, мы были хорошо знакомы друг с другом. Полагаю, я был единственным его знакомым по другую сторону Атлантики – поэтому моя судьба стать личиной для Гриндельвальда была предопределена.</p>
<p>Все, о чем говорил сейчас мистер Грейвз, казалось Криденсу сложным и запутанным, но ему нравилось, что с ним наконец говорят как с равным. И…</p>
<p>— Я — обскур, — сказал он тихо и поднял голову. Он хотел бы поймать взгляд мистера Грейвза, у него был теплый взгляд  и темные глаза, в которые всегда хотелось смотреть. Но вместо этого Криденс видел только голую стену с грязными серыми обоями, которые отваливались пластами. — А теперь я стал волшебником, у меня даже палочка есть.</p>
<p>— О да, я заметил. — Мистер Грейвз довольно рассмеялся. — Это твое заклинание вызвало нас сюда. Обычно мы тихие, но когда рядом кто-то начинает колдовать, мы отзываемся на магию и приходим. Неплохо придумано, да? Особенно если учесть, что об этом доме раньше знал один только Гриндельвальд.</p>
<p>— Но мне нужно будет уйти. Как мне... ну, убрать вас обратно? Гриндельвальд произносил заклинание, но я не помню его, и даже если вспомню, вряд ли смогу повторить.</p>
<p>— Оставь все так, как есть, и уходи. Никто из нас не выдаст тебя и не скажет Гриндельвальду, что ты был здесь.</p>
<p>— А я смогу помочь вам вернуться к жизни? Я так хочу увидеть вас снова, мистер Грейвз.</p>
<p>Криденс понял, насколько сильно хочет этого, произнеся это вслух.</p>
<p>— Я не думаю. Не уверен даже, что это под силу Гриндельвальду, но в нем я часто ошибаюсь. Возможно, есть какие-то способы… — казалось, что мистер Грейвз задумался. — Если бы не было, он просто убил бы нас всех, но для чего-то он собирает нас здесь.</p>
<p>— Вы могли бы уйти со мной, — предложил Криденс. — Я умею аппарировать, я перенесу нас в Нурменгард, а там мы найдем…</p>
<p>— Криденс, остановись, — мягко сказал мистер Грейвз, и Криденсу снова показалось, будто его руки что-то коснулось. — Я не могу покинуть этот дом. По крайней мере, пока у меня нет тела. Гриндельвальд привязал наши души к дому, и без него мы не существуем. Он для чего-то сохраняет нас. Я думаю, что не просто так он не убил нас всех, и есть, должен быть способ вернуть наши тела. В конце концов, это был его огонь…</p>
<p>Когда Криденс услышал про огонь, мозаика в его голове начала складываться.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грейвз, у меня есть феникс. Он сможет исцелить вас?</p>
<p>Со всех сторон послышались удивленные вздохи и возгласы.</p>
<p>— Настоящий феникс? — уточнил мистер Грейвз после недолгого молчания.</p>
<p>— Я… Я не знаю. Я надеюсь, что да. Он сгорел на моих глазах и тотчас возродился.</p>
<p>Вокруг них снова поднялся шум сотен взбудораженных тихих голосов, и Криденсу стало не по себе. Он не хотел возвращать к жизни их всех: в конце концов, ему нравилось быть на стороне Гриндельвальда, и тот явно не погладит его по головке, когда узнает, что он отпустил всех его пленников. Он хотел бы вернуть для себя только мистера Грейвза. И хотел очень сильно.</p>
<p>— Это может помочь, — сказал мистер Грейвз сдержанно, но за этим спокойствием в его голосе Криденсу чудилось такое же радостное возбуждение и предвкушение. Просто мистер Грейвз никогда не проявлял свои эмоции так открыто, не позволял себе. Криденс хорошо помнил, как мистер Грейвз встречался с ним еще в Нью-Йорке и вел себя вежливо, исключительно пристойно, но Криденс видел, что его глаза светились от нежности к нему. И ради этого он готов был сделать все что угодно – и тогда, и сейчас.  </p>
<p>— Я приду с фениксом, — наконец решился Криденс. — Сразу, как только смогу. Когда Гриндельвальд не будет мне мешать. Он слишком опекает меня с того момента, как узнал, что во мне живет обскур и что я могу управлять им..</p>
<p>Невидимый мистер Грейвз усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Это типично для Гриндельвальда. Как только он видит того, кто ему интересен, то не отпускает от себя, пока не воспользуется всеми преимуществами и не высосет все силы. Будь осторожнее с ним.</p>
<p>— Я знаю это, мистер Грейвз. — Криденс кивнул и завершил мысль про себя: «Именно поэтому я и хочу вернуть вас».</p>
<p>Уходить было трудно, и Криденс медлил, а затем сжал острый треугольник Даров Смерти, аппарируя.</p>
<p>«Это не просто знак принадлежности, но еще и особого рода портключ, — говорил ему Гриндельвальд, когда отдавал Дары. — Я усовершенствовал заклинание, и теперь его можно спокойно касаться, не боясь случайно перенестись в замок. И никто не узнает, что подвеска не обычная. Что ты можешь  проходить с ней в замок и выходить из него беспрепятственно».</p>
<p>Тогда Криденса это мало волновало. Сейчас он не представлял себе, что было бы, оставь его Гриндельвальд без способа свободно передвигаться. А может быть, Гриндельвальд слишком боялся обскура, который, если бы захотел выйти, разрушил бы и эти толстые стены, сложенные из камня и скрепленные магией.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Криденс отлично знал, что такое невезение. Раньше это случалось с ним постоянно. Потом он думал, что судьба наконец-то повернулась к нему лицом, но оказалось, что это был Гриндельвальд. Потом Криденсу снова не везло, потому что жизнь в странствующем волшебном цирке приятной не назвал бы никто, включая и самого хозяина цирка.  Потом — снова полоса везения, или Гриндельвальд. И теперь, когда нужно было сделать то, что расходилось с планами Гриндельвальда, Криденсу было непросто.</p>
<p>Его не оставляли в покое ни на минуту, ему постоянно нужно было куда-то идти, аппарировать, лететь, запугивать обскуром магов и немагов, разрушать здания, сопровождать  Гриндельвальда, смотреть из-за его правого плеча на волшебный мир. Раньше он казался Криденсу куда притягательнее и волшебнее, чем теперь.</p>
<p> — Ты заболел? — спросил у него Гриндельвальд как-то раз, когда Криденс настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не услышал вопроса, повторенного дважды. — В моей армии есть не только солдаты, но и колдомедики, ты можешь обратиться к ним в любое время. Или просто скажи мне, что не так. Я тоже умею лечить раны, ты же знаешь.</p>
<p>Гриндельвальд подошел к нему сзади и обнял, мягко удерживая его кисти в своих руках. Погладил ладони, и Криденс вспомнил, что это он исцелял его после гнева Мэри Лу. Тогда это казалось бесценным, потому что Криденс был уверен, что его лечит мистер Грейвз. Сейчас все это забылось.</p>
<p>Криденс откинул голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке. Это усталость. Не получается сконцентрироваться.</p>
<p>— Это нормально, — выдохнул Гриндельвальд и коснулся губами уголка его губ, обнял крепче, прижимая к себе. — Я могу помочь тебе расслабиться, ты же знаешь.</p>
<p>Гриндельвальд отпустил руки Криденса и скользнул под его рубашку, положил ладонь на живот. Криденс застыл и задержал дыхание на секунду. Ему не хотелось. Но если он согласится, то Гриндельвальд расслабится и, может быть, оставит его в покое.</p>
<p>— Иногда я думаю, что и без этого можно легко обойтись, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — А иногда мне этого не хватает, как воздуха, как магии.</p>
<p>Криденс сглотнул. Он отлично понимал, о чем говорит Гриндельвальд. Он и сам думал так же.</p>
<p>— Кресло в паре шагов справа кажется мне достаточно крепким. — Он усмехнулся, и Гриндельвальд стиснул его в объятиях еще сильнее.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гриндельвальд оставил его в покое пару недель спустя. Криденс мог только догадываться, побывал ли Гриндельвальд в том старом доме, полном душ тех, кто решился пойти против него. Так или иначе, Криденс ничего об этом не слышал, и это заставляло его волноваться еще сильнее.</p>
<p>Он много раз успел представить себе, как Гриндельвальд, узнав о его плане, удерживает его. Смеется над ним, говорит, что даже лучшие волшебники не в состоянии помешать ему – Криденсу не стоит даже пытаться. А потом сжигает в том же самом голубом огне – и душа Криденса присоединяется к тем, что живут в доме. Или обскур убивает Гриндельвальда, защищая тело, в котором он живет. Или у Криденса все-таки получается, и мистер Грейвз оказывается живым и невредимым только благодаря его помощи. Эта мысль освещала его жизнь в течение всего времени, пока он был связан по рукам и ногам присутствием Гриндельвальда.  </p>
<p>На этот раз Криденс даже не просил позволить ему остаться в замке. Гриндельвальд сам посоветовал ему отдохнуть, потому что Криденс плохо выглядит и вздрагивает, услышав любой громкий звук. Криденс сделал вид, что улыбается благодарно, сидя в кресле с книгой в руках - он вытащил первую попавшуюся с полки и не понимал в ней ни слова. Он выбрал эту книгу только потому, что она была большой и за ней было удобно прятаться.</p>
<p>Теперь, когда Гриндельвальд ушел, нужно было уговорить феникса. Тот, как обычно, сидел на жердочке рядом с камином. Когда Криденс подошел к нему и встал напротив, феникс прекратил чистить перья своим острым изогнутым клювом и посмотрел на него внимательно.</p>
<p>Гриндельвальд говорил, что феникс должен слушаться Криденса. Криденс ни разу не проверял, так ли это, и теперь думал, что нужно было раньше найти подход к волшебной птице, а не просить помогать ему вот так, сразу. Но времени на это уже не было.</p>
<p>Феникс устал ждать, пока Криденс сделает что-нибудь. Он склонил голову набок, не сводя с него глаз, и что-то негромко проклекотал. Криденсу показалось, что это был вопрос.</p>
<p>— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал он, надеясь, что ему повезет. Феникс поднял голову, прислушиваясь внимательнее. — Мне нужно спасти одного человека, очень хорошего и очень важного для меня. Ты понимаешь?</p>
<p>Феникс издал еще один звук, но Криденс не понял, было ли это согласием. Тогда он просто протянул руку, подставляя локоть Криденс успел уловить только взмах огненных крыльев, когда феникс взлетел, чтобы пересесть ему на плечо.</p>
<p>Птица действительно была огненной и волшебной. Щекой и плечом Криденс чувствовал жар, исходящий от ее перьев, но он не обжигал, а мягко согревал и дарил уверенность в том, что все получится. Криденсу всегда казалось странным, что такое сильное волшебное существо сидит на жердочке в кабинете Гриндельвальда, как обыкновенная канарейка. Сейчас он понял, что для феникса не важно, где именно он будет сидеть: у него достаточно сил, чтобы улететь в любой момент. Раньше Криденс думал, что Гриндельвальд  поймал феникса так же, как ловил всех остальных. Сейчас он понял, что феникс был здесь по своей воле.</p>
<p>— Почему ты остаешься здесь? — спросил Криденс тихо и погладил пальцем теплую шею. — Только потому, что здесь я?</p>
<p>Феникс высказал что-то недовольно и легко прихватил его за палец. Даже то, что такой острый клюв может действовать настолько бережно, казалось Криденсу удивительным.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, ты сможешь аппарировать со мной, — сказал он и сжал знак Даров в кармане мантии, сконцентрировавшись на образе старого дома и мистере Грейвзе.</p>
<p>Он услышал ставший уже привычным громкий хлопок и исчез из замка.</p>
<p>На этот раз все было иначе. Из-за того, что Криденс в прошлый свой визит не вспомнил заклинание, заставляющее души молчать, и никто из них не захотел ему подсказать, даже мистер Грейвз, дом сразу встретил его шумом голосов. Значит, Гриндельвальда здесь точно не было. Подумав об этом, Криденс почувствовал облегчение. Хотя сейчас это уже не имело значения. Если у него все получится, то дом недосчитается как минимум одной души — мистера Грейвза. А дальше — как повезет; точнее, это зависит от феникса и его желания помогать другим людям.</p>
<p>Шум вокруг теперь состоял не из осторожных шепотков. Криденс шел по пустому коридору, точно такому же, как раньше, но ему казалось, что он стоит посреди людной площади в разгар праздничного дня. Души — люди и волшебники — болтали друг с другом в полный голос, и судя по всему, им было весело. Криденс даже услышал несколько раз, как незнакомые голоса весело окликают его по имени и приветствуют, даже благодарят. От этого было неловко, потому что его не за что было благодарить. Он не хотел всего этого.</p>
<p>Пока он шел, феникс спокойно сидел на его плече и только поворачивал голову из стороны в сторону, оглядывая новое место. Как будто гул голосов был ему не слышен или совершенно не волновал.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грейвз! — крикнул Криденс, когда оказался в гостиной, где они разговаривали в прошлый раз. Перекричать голоса было непросто, и Криденс попробовал еще громче: — Мистер Грейвз!</p>
<p>— Я здесь, — услышал он ответ сначала издалека, а потом и ближе. — Я рад, что ты вернулся. Честно говоря, я думал, что Гриндельвальд узнал о нас и что я больше не увижу тебя.</p>
<p>Криденс улыбнулся и ничего не сказал, отведя взгляд  в сторону. Мистер Грейвз хотел видеть его, волновался за него.</p>
<p>Еще в Нурменгарде Криденс не раз задавал себе вопрос: что, если он все это  придумал? Даже если мистеру Грейвзу когда-то давно и было до него дело, то прошло столько времени и так много всего случилось, что про него, наверное, уже и не помнят. Это было более чем вероятно, но, к счастью, его страхи оказались фальшивыми и сейчас таяли, как лед под солнцем.</p>
<p>— Что мне делать теперь? — спросил Криденс и поднял руку, неуверенно погладил феникса по шее.</p>
<p>Ему не отвечали. Криденс напрягал слух, но среди чужих голосов не было слышно самого важного для него. Он должен был найти ответ сам, но никаких ответов у него не было. И сейчас он даже не мог сказать самому себе, что ему стоило больше читать про фениксов, потому что он изучил все книги, но там ничего не было. Он понял только, что фениксы — очень редкие и очень гордые птицы и что их слезы обладают целительной силой, а все части их тела, включая пепел, можно использовать для зелий и заклинаний. И как он должен был теперь заставить феникса плакать?</p>
<p>Птица сидела на его плече и все так же, как и раньше, вертела головой, словно ей не было ровно никакого дела до Криденса. Пойти с ним — почему бы и нет? А вот давать свои бесценные слезы феникс не собирался.</p>
<p>— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне, — сказал Криденс негромко. Феникс отвернулся, увлеченно рассматривая пустой угол комнаты. Кажется, это была очень плохая попытка. Криденс мгновенно представил себе, как у него ничего не получится и он вернется в Нурменгард один, без мистера Грейвза, и больше никогда его не увидит. Потому что Гриндельвальд рано или поздно узнает о том, что Криденс сделал, и даже не накажет его — просто перенесет всех обитателей дома в другое место, которое теперь точно не покажет ему. Криденс снова почувствовал себя бессильным и сглотнул комок, вставший в горле. Сейчас нельзя было просто превратиться в  обскура — он мог бы разрушить этот дом, но никого не возвратил бы к жизни. От собственного бессилия Криденс готов был расплакаться вместо феникса, но волшебную птицу, которая живет вечно, это нисколько не волновало. — Помоги мне, я прошу тебя. В этом доме есть человек, который несправедливо пострадал. Он должен быть живым. — Криденс глубоко вздохнул, безуспешно пытаясь успокоиться. — Он нужен этому миру. И он нужен мне, больше всего на свете. Ты понимаешь меня?</p>
<p>Он чувствовал, как голос срывается, но и феникс, кажется, был тронут, он потерся головой о его щеку. Криденс увидел, как в уголке темного глаза собралась капля и полетела вниз. Он успел подумать только о том, как же это было глупо и какой он идиот. Он истратил чудесную слезу впустую: сейчас она упадет на пол или впитается в его мантию и исчезнет, а мистер Грейвз останется здесь навсегда, и он никогда…</p>
<p>Все эти мысли пронеслись в голове быстрее молнии и оборвались, когда капля остановила свой полет в воздухе, как будто натолкнулась на невидимую преграду. А потом воздух рядом с Криденсом и вокруг него начал волноваться, пошел рябью и черными всполохами. Преграда стала видимой и превратилась в мистера Грейвза, который стоял вплотную к Криденсу. В настоящего мистера Грейвза, который теперь обнимал Криденса, так крепко, что невозможно было вздохнуть.</p>
<p>Криденс закусил губу и приказал себе немедленно успокоиться. Конечно же, у него не получилось, оставалось только обнимать в ответ и кусать губы дальше, чтобы не всхлипывать слишком громко. Он так долго этого ждал.</p>
<p>— У тебя получилось, — сказал мистер Грейвз и погладил его по спине. Он был совершенно реальным и живым, и к тому же голым. Криденс мог чувствовать рядом с собой его руки, его тело; и если раньше, когда Криденс был всего лишь одним из детей в приюте Мэри Лу, он мог только смутно догадываться о том, чего хочет от мистера Грейвза, и бояться своих желаний сильнее огня, то теперь он точно знал. От этого внезапного и острого прозрения у него даже слезы на глазах высохли.</p>
<p>И еще одно: только в этот момент он понял, что все голоса вокруг них утихли. Как будто все обитатели дома были настолько шокированы тем, что только что произошло на их глазах, что потеряли дар речи.</p>
<p>— Мы аппарируем, — сказал он мистеру Грейвзу и обнял его еще крепче одной рукой — другую пришлось опустить, чтобы коснуться Даров. Криденс не раз видел, как другие волшебники перемещаются вместе. Он сам еще не делал ничего подобного, но попробовать определенно стоило. — Держитесь крепче, мистер Грейвз.</p>
<p>Спустя пару секунд кружения в вихре они очутились в том же самом кабинете, откуда Криденс уходил.</p>
<p>Что ж. У него получилось, снова. Криденс мог бы гордиться собой —  для такого неумехи по части магии он сделал очень многое.</p>
<p>Криденс почувствовал, как с его плеча слетел феникс, о котором он уже успел забыть. Мистер Грейвз осторожно опустил руки и отодвинулся на шаг, пристально глядя на него. Криденс с трудом отвел взгляд от обнаженного тела и отвернулся, посмотрел в окно, ничего не видя за стеклом. Он понятия не имел, что ему делать дальше.</p>
<p>— Полагаю, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя, — услышал он. — Но я, по правде говоря, не знаю, какой должна быть благодарность за то, что ты смог сделать невозможное.</p>
<p>Криденс пожал плечами. Насколько же проще было в том доме, где так легко было касаться мистера Грейвза и где тот прижимал Криденса к себе.</p>
<p>— Меня вполне устроят еще одни объятия в качестве благодарности, — ответил Криденс, нервно усмехнувшись. — Только не здесь, это кабинет Гриндельвальда. Его сейчас нет в замке, но мне здесь все равно не нравится. Лучше спуститься в мою комнату, туда никто не заходит. И лучше опять аппарировать, а не ходить по коридорам. Нас могут заметить.</p>
<p>Он решился снова посмотреть на мистера Грейвза — тот улыбался и не сводил с него глаз. А потом протянул руку, и Криденс сжал ее, переплетаясь пальцами. Еще секунда – и они оказались в его комнате, рядом с высоким стрельчатым окном, за которым метель размазывала, делая почти невидимыми, даже ближайшие горные вершины.</p>
<p>— Неплохо, и даже очень, — услышал Криденс.</p>
<p>— Вам так нравится моя комната? — Он неуверенно усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Мне нравится, как ты используешь магию. — Мистер Грейвз отпустил его руку. — Пожалуйста, дай мне какую-нибудь одежду, я чувствую себя неловко, особенно рядом с тобой.</p>
<p>— Почему особенно? — поинтересовался Криденс, только сейчас решившись окинуть мистера Грейвза с головы до ног очень быстрым взглядом.</p>
<p>Он никогда не видел это тело обнаженным. Даже Гриндельвальд, когда тот был в облике мистера Грейвза, не раздевался перед ним, и теперь оторваться было сложно. Криденс переводил взгляд с подтянутого живота на бедра и обратно.</p>
<p>Мистер Грейвз кашлянул. Криденс отвернулся, расстегнул пуговицу у шеи на своей мантии и не глядя протянул ему.</p>
<p>— Так намного лучше, спасибо, — сказал мистер Грейвз мягко. — Не то чтобы мне не нравилось, как ты смотришь, но пойми меня правильно. Не очень-то приятно оказаться в сердце вражеской крепости не только без палочки, но и совершенно голым.</p>
<p>— Палочка в кармане мантии, — сказал Криденс и отвернулся к окну, думая в этот момент совершенно о другом. Он нашел и вызволил мистера Грейвза, и это было сейчас самым важным, но теперь нужно было решить, что он будет делать дальше. Что они будут делать. — Правда, это моя палочка, а до этого, наверное, она принадлежала кому-то еще. Мне дал ее Гриндельвальд, и вряд ли он заходил в магазин, чтобы купить ее для меня.</p>
<p>— Это моя, — услышал он и обернулся. Мистер Грейвз крутил в руках его палочку, пристально рассматривая ее. — У Гриндельвальда всегда было странное чувство юмора.</p>
<p>— Тогда вы можете забрать ее себе. Мне все равно от нее мало пользы.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. — Улыбка мистера Грейвза была абсолютно счастливой. Криденс мог только позавидовать той связи между волшебной палочкой и ее владельцем, которая была чем-то совершенно обычным для всех волшебников и которой он был лишен.</p>
<p>Он наблюдал, как мистер Грейвз взмахнул палочкой несколько раз, даже не произнося заклинаний. Воздух вокруг него как будто заискрился. Это было невероятно красиво. Именно та магия, которую всегда хотел видеть Криденс. Гриндельвальд все это время подсовывал ему лишь подделки, завернутые в блестящие фантики.</p>
<p>Мистер Грейвз взмахнул палочкой снова и на этот раз произнес какое-то заклинание, превращая мантию Криденса на своих плечах в привычный черный костюм.</p>
<p>— Думаю, так будет лучше, — сказал он, поправляя рукава, и убрал палочку в карман брюк. Криденс заметил, что рука задержалась в кармане чуть дольше, чем следовало. — А теперь, может быть, ты будешь так добр и принесешь мне еды? А потом мы поговорим. Мне хочется многое обсудить с тобой.  </p>
<p>Уже в дверях Криденс обернулся. Мистер Грейвз не смотрел на него — он трогал свои лицо и шею, открывал и закрывал рот. Должно быть, это оказалось необычным опытом даже для мага — сначала иметь тело, потом потерять его и снова обрести. Криденс осторожно вышел из комнаты и побежал вниз, чтобы попросить у домовиков еды. Гриндельвальд, конечно же, узнает, но это будет потом, когда он вернется в замок. К тому времени они с мистером Грейвзом уже придумают, что делать дальше.</p>
<p>Криденс бежал по коридорам и по лестницам, его несло вперед как на крыльях. Только теперь напряжение, в котором он жил несколько последних недель, полностью отпустило, и он поверил, что все получилось. Не у Гриндельвальда, не у кого-то еще — у него. Он справился, он спас мистера Грейвза, и тот сейчас сидит в его комнате и ждет, пока Криденс принесет…</p>
<p>Криденс резко повернул и с разбегу влетел во что-то. В кого-то. И этот кто-то обнял его, крепко обхватывая поперек спины обеими руками и не давая дернуться. Гриндельвальд. Откуда он здесь взялся?</p>
<p>— Говоришь, мистер Грейвз сейчас сидит в твоей комнате и ждет тебя? — поинтересовался он, и в его голосе слышалось странное веселье. Злости почти не было, но Криденс за годы жизни рядом с Мэри Лу научился безошибочно считывать даже легкие намеки. И сейчас они ему совсем не нравились. — Тише, Криденс, спокойно. Я уже не злюсь на тебя, поэтому и ты, будь добр, держи себя в руках. И я ничего не сделаю твоему мистеру Грейвзу, можешь мне поверить. Пойдем наверх, я тоже буду рад его видеть.</p>
<p>— Не люблю, когда мои мысли читают. — Криденс мотнул головой. — Я уже говорил об этом.</p>
<p>— Ты думал слишком громко.</p>
<p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты говорил, что будешь в Германии.</p>
<p>— Я вернулся немного раньше, чем рассчитывал. — Гриндельвальд внезапно рассмеялся и сжал его в объятиях еще крепче. — Знаешь, у волшебников есть целая гора анекдотов о том, как муж возвращается с работы раньше времени и застает свою ведьму с другим волшебником. Хотя иногда там фигурируют и гоблины, и суккубы, и с кем там только эти ведьмы не развлекаются. Так что, если честно, я даже рад, что это всего лишь мистер Грейвз.</p>
<p>Криденс собирался ответить, что эти шуточки знакомы всем, но не успел, потому что они тут же аппарировали прямо в его комнату.</p>
<p>Гриндельвальд сразу отпустил его. Криденс оглядел комнату несколько раз, крутясь вокруг себя на месте и не в силах остановиться. Комната была пустой.</p>
<p>— Вот видишь. Я же говорил, что ничего не сделаю мистеру Грейвзу, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. — Ты наверняка думаешь, что опять во всем виноват я, однако я уверен, что он забрал палочку, Дары и аппарировал, стоило тебе только закрыть дверь.</p>
<p>Криденс прекратил осматриваться и сел на стул, тот самый, который занимал мистер Грейвз десятью минутами раньше. Это не укладывалось в голове, и земля уходила из-под ног.</p>
<p>— Он сказал, что это была его палочка, и я вернул ее владельцу, — вспомнил Криденс.</p>
<p>— Он соврал. — Гриндельвальд покачал головой. — Я купил эту палочку для тебя в одной лавке. Не у Грегоровича, конечно, но она тоже была хорошо сделана, сам проверял.</p>
<p>— Дары были в кармане мантии, которую я отдал ему. Он превратил мантию в костюм.</p>
<p> — Что ж, мистер Грейвз всегда любил красивые вещи, и в этом его сложно винить. Как и в том, что он предпочел спастись любыми способами. Наверное, будь я на его месте, поступил бы точно так же.</p>
<p>Криденс ничего не ответил, не хотел отвечать. Он привык, что Гриндельвальд лжет ему. Но надеялся, что мистер Грейвз окажется другим. Гриндельвальд подошел к нему сзади и положил руки на плечи, мягко массируя и разминая твердые напряженные мышцы.</p>
<p>— Расслабься, Криденс, ничего особенного не случилось, просто мистеру Грейвзу немного повезло. Если тебя это утешит, то я, как его бывший приятель, могу сказать тебе: ты ему тоже очень нравился.</p>
<p>Криденс думал, что сейчас самое время дать волю обскуру. Но чем ему сейчас помогут разрушения? Убить Гриндельвальда, который виновен во всех его бедах?</p>
<p>— Ты снова  думаешь слишком громко, — услышал он шепот возле уха. Гриндельвальд наклонился над ним. А затем резко выпрямился и отошел. — Я не вру тебе и не держу тебя силой. Подумай, чего ты сам хочешь сейчас.</p>
<p>Криденс не собирался отвечать. Он надеялся только на то, что Гриндельвальд уйдет и оставит его в покое хотя бы ненадолго.</p>
<p>Гриндельвальд притащил стул и сел напротив, дожидаясь ответа.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>